


Bargaining

by VioletMaenad



Series: Contract [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (no one gets preggers its just talked about), Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Demon Familiar and Witch AU, Edging, Full Demon!Dante, I did not expect to write this much aaa, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mostly the problem is me spending too much time worldbuilding and giving exposition, Nero has a coochie in this bc he messed around with magic a bit earlier, Nero is a brat who didn't think things through, OH BOY THERES A LOT GOING ON HERE, Overstimulation, This is unbeta'd and it probs shows, Witch!Nero, sex with demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: Nero is a young witch in need of Contracting his first demon. Rather than go through the hassle of Contracting a low-level demon and upgrading to a stronger demon as need be, he decides to go straight to Contracting a high order demon. Problem is, he bit off more than he could chew... not that he minds too much.AKA: Nero is a dumbass brat and thought challenging a Dark Knight wouldn't result in getting wrecked.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Contract [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534022
Comments: 17
Kudos: 494





	Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy belated Halloween – go fuck a demon and treat yourselves babes. I’m probs gonna do more of this AU hehe. Also sorry for tonnes of infodumping………………… worldbuilding is my kink.

Nero considered himself a _very _good witch.

Or at least had a lot of potential to be a very good witch.

Nero had excelled in his lessons as a child, even if his mentors had been aggravated by his attitude. He knew spellcraft like the back of his hand, being able to recite with ease the components to make which spells. He could pull fire to his will, manipulate the water in a cup, manifest a light at his fingers and avert the gaze of outsiders. He had _everything _he needed to become a powerful witch.

Except the power.

Humans innately had little magic power. They could only dip their toes in the wealth of possibilities, and it was costly in both time and energy to do so. So many spells came with side effects too; ones that often _vastly _outweighed the benefits of the spell.

So, witches cheated and allied themselves with beings of pure magic to get over that little hinderance.

Nero rifled through the pages of the nicked grimoire – he would return it before anyone noticed it was gone. It was a rite of passage in his coven to make a Contract with a demon – proof that the young witch had fully understood their training and were ready to participate in their society as an equal.

And of course, the stronger the Contracted demon, the stronger the witch.

Nero had turned his nose up at the idea of Contracting to some low-level demon. Sure, the Bargaining would be easier and quicker – many of the low-level demons that young witches Contracted to would allow themselves to be bound immediately with no fuss. But it was annoying breaking Contracts before a witch could Contract a new, stronger demon, and there was no guarantee that the new Contract attempt would succeed. So, it made sense to Nero to just skip that nonsense and go straight for a higher-level demon to begin with. It would certainly push his standing in the coven _way _up.

Hence, he was going through a tome of demon nobility clans. A tome that the wizened librarian would’ve stared him down for _daring _to ask for. So, Nero had just… not _asked_. Honestly, that had been the easiest part. Flicking through, Nero was mentally preparing himself to swipe another tome. He probably should’ve realised earlier that high-level demons were coveted and so any demons that were willing or able to be Contracted already had been, and the ones still Uncontracted had their names annotated with a _Do Not Attempt To Contract_.

Nero nearly skipped over a particular page, but his eyes were caught by the old intricate drawings. The thick calligraphy declared the clan as _SPARDA_, a tiny clan of knights who hadn’t been Contracted in any recorded history. Two of three known demons had confirmed summons; the head of the family and the eldest son, and had paragraphs describing them accompanied by vague sketches, likely from second hand sources. They two were imposing; large wings and horns, thick arms and a sword in hand. Nero swallowed. Sparda, the father, was listed as wise and just, but _incredibly _powerful. Vergil was likewise strong, with the notes making it _very _clear that when he says he doesn’t want to Contract the witch should listen, as he’s not as patient as his father. A handwritten note in the margins read:

_Both will usually refuse Bargaining, but have won the few times they have accepted. No confirmed records of either Contracting to a witch under any terms. Unconfirmed legend within the Umbra coven of a previous supreme witch who bore the twins for Sparda; Vergil and Dante – story does not make the distinction if the witch did so from Contract obligation._

Nero hummed. They weren’t Nero’s first choice, but just leaving if the witch failed the Bargaining didn’t seem too bad. Better than trying a lot of the other Uncontracted high order demons who ate witches if they fail. Nero didn’t take the little legend too seriously; covens loved having claims to fame. Nero’s coven had plenty of tall tales to flaunt – everything from angelic bloodlines to ancient artefact birthrights.

Nero ran his fingers over the embossed names of Sparda and Vergil. Having a Dark Knight would be a _huge _bolster in power. Not only would Nero have a higher magic ability, but he’d also be unstoppable in battle. But who to try? Nero’s eyes were drawn to the smallest paragraph, almost a footnote on the second page. The youngest son, Dante, with his name underlined in red. His entry simply read: _existence confirmed through Sparda and Vergil. Unconfirmed summons, but is presumably of similar temperament and power as the rest of his clan._

Nero licked his lips. He didn’t consider himself power or fame hungry, but even he couldn’t resist the temptation of being the first to Contract an essentially unknown demon. The boost in respect would pair nicely with the power brought on by such a Contract.

Nero placed the book on the stand and began drawing the summoning circles and sigils. Protection, inquiry, power – Nero needed to make it clear what his intent was; demons didn’t like to be taken by surprise. His hands were soon coated in chalk and he’d gone through two whole packets, but by the time he leant back on his heels to admire, he was sure his mentors would be pleased by his handiwork.

Nero stood up, gave one last check over and reached for the offering. A goblet of human blood, humanely stolen by his coven redirecting a truck of blood donations to their gates. Nero placed it in the middle, mindful not to smudge the lines – last thing needed was a demon lord leaving the circle before they entered Bargaining.

Nero took a deep breath, shucked off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to the middle, exposing most of his chest. Witches didn’t offers souls anymore – not their’s, firstborn’s, nor an ill-fated stranger’s. With the need to often upgrade up, it wasn’t practical or ethical to keep buying the demon’s powers with souls. So, the witches created Bargaining. The witch would summon a demon, declare their intent for a Contract, and the demon could accept or deny the challenge. Deny and the demon would leave; accept and the battle of wills would begin. Some demons, particularly weaker ones, would give in immediately. If the demon lost, they would be in the servitude of the witch, typically for the witch to gain a wealth of magic and also as a summonable familiar, though some varied the rules as needed. If the witch lost, it was up to whatever the demon decided. Many losing witches weren’t heard from in a _long _while, if ever again.

Nero fiddled with the final buttons, debating whether to completely do away with his shirt. He was nervous for the battle of wills. It wasn’t some silly staring-psychic contest, nor a physical fight. The witches had been smart enough to know a ‘battle of wills’ would just result in witches having the shit kicked out of them by the physically superior demons. Hence, they went the other way and focused on a battle of wills through pleasure.

Only issue Nero really had with that was he was giving up his first time to a demon.

Nero removed his hands from the buttons, deciding he’d leave his shirt on for now. He breathed in, attempting to steady himself and raised his arm over the circle, feeling the magic flow through his veins as began chanting. Nero closed his eyes as his body tensed with the strain of such a simple beckon spell – he was _more _than ready for when he had a Contracted and no longer felt the burn.

Nero swayed when the spell completed, struggling to keep from tipping over. He panted, dropping the book onto the table he knew was behind him. Nero brushed his hair back with his hand, feeling sweat on his brow. _Damn_, that took a lot out of him.

“What does a young witch like yourself think he’s doing summoning me?”

Nero snapped to attention, opening his eyes and meeting the golden gaze of a demon. He was tall, much taller than Nero, and humanoid. Similar in the sketches of his clanmates, he was adorned with wings, horns and scales. There were little details that Nero became entranced by; lines where leather skin and scales opened to show lava aglow and smaller ridges and spikes. Nero gratefully noted there was no aggression in his posture, just relaxed curiosity.

“Dante, I presume?”

The demon nodded, his voice crackling around his words. “Yeah, that’s me.” He surveyed Nero, likely doing a similar appraisal. Nero did his best to puff his chest out a bit, steeling his gaze. Best to show no weakness to a demon – half the battle was already won if the demon thought the witch wilful.

“I wasn’t sure you’d show up. I want to make a Contract with you.” Nero distantly felt panicked realisation that this _was really happening_. He had really summoned a demon that could snap Nero between forefinger and thumb, and was now _trying to goad this demon into submitting_.

Dante chuckled. Nero noted the goblet had been left unclaimed by Dante’s feet. “Oh, really? What _do _you want me for?”

Nero felt emboldened but did his best not to show it; if Dante was asking, that meant Nero had a chance of bringing him into Bargaining. “General stuff; you provide me with all the magic I want and act as a familiar when I summon you.” This was all standard pre-Bargaining; best to make your intentions clear. Not only was it more professional and it started a good relationship with the demon of clear communication, but also having a clear objective in mind supposedly helped during the Bargaining.

“And if I win the Bargain?”

Nero shrugged, inspecting his nails. Good to get the demon thinking you were confident. “Whatever you want.”

Dante laughed again and his eyes lit up. “_Whatever_ I want? Awfully big claim I can put on you then.”

Nero had initially been taken aback, unused to seeing demons in their full form, but as the seconds slipped back, and Nero kept stealing glances, he felt increasing wonder to how it’ll feel to have those claws press into his hips or if those scales will chafe. Or if everything is… _proportional_ to Dante’s huge size. “It’s standard.” Nero continued to pretend to ignore Dante. “Have you not done this before?”

“Been offered, but never accepted the challenge.” Dante’s laugh turned throaty and growly, forcing Nero to suppress a shiver. “They never offered _whatever _I want though.”

There was a beat of silence. Nero felt a thrill go down his spine. He could feel the tingle of magic through the air, latching onto Nero’s own. Dante had accepted.

Now Nero just had to win.

“I guess we better get started then.” Forcing a smirk to hide his nerves, Nero began unbuttoning his pants. _He really was going to do this_. Nero could feel Dante’s eyes burning into him, watching his every move. Nero dropped his pants and underwear and sat on the table behind him, spreading his legs.

Even from this distance he can see how Dante’s eyes fixated to between his legs. Nero tilted his head back, trying to release the tension in his shoulders. Nero had heard from some of the other witches a few… _tips _when dealing with high order demons that Nero decided to follow. High order demons liked to be on top for one. And another was that it made things easier on the witch if you had a pussy – natural lubricant and all that. Low level shapeshifting magic such as genital morphing wasn’t too hard, but Nero had given himself a few days to recuperate and get used to it. While it wasn’t _bad _it was definitely different and he was keen to change back.

Though seeing how Dante’s body tilted forward, scenting him, Nero was ok with waiting a little bit longer.

“That for me?” Dante _purred_, and Nero felt heat pool in his gut. Judging by how Dante’s rumble increased in volume, Nero must’ve have started becoming wet.

Nero lifted a hand, letting the restraint of the circle fall, freeing the demon, and beckoned Dante over. “Come and get it.”

* * *

Nero now knew what his mentors had said about his cockiness leading to his downfall.

“Don’t tell me you want off this ride already?”

Nero should’ve _practiced. _Gotten a dildo or just fucked _someone_ with a normal size dick before he got into this mess.

“Fuck, I can feel you trembling around me.”

Nero _knew _what demons do to witches who fail the contract. Nero _knew _the risks of doing this. He _should’ve known _this would go south.

Nero could only throw his head back, desperately trying to grasp onto Dante’s horns to stabilise himself and moaning like a whore. Dante had taken the huge reading chair when they started, pulling Nero into his lap, back to chest. Dante held Nero’s thighs open with ease, supporting Nero’s weight so he could slowly lift Nero up and down his cock like Nero weighed nothing. He kept crooning at Nero, praising and teasing him, like Nero had much input in beyond practically being a cocksleeve.

Yet _somehow _Nero had not broken down and submitted.

Nero had gotten an inkling he might be in over his head when the glowing orange, tentacle-like dick had slithered from the protective sheath between Dante’s legs, damn near a foot long.

Nero shook like a leaf in Dante’s grasp, chest heaving with exertion. The other witches’ tips were _bullshit_ – Nero had to keep pouring magic into reforming his body to try and fit the demon’s monstrosity. Dante had only gotten in halfway before Nero had run out of magic; calling it a snug fit was insulting – Nero was feeling ready to burst. He was sure if it wasn’t for the torturously slow pace, and if Dante rammed into him with his full demonic strength, Nero was sure he would’ve broken.

Nero kept his hazy gaze up to the ceiling to avoid looking down. He could feel his face burning from just from the _feeling _of being used like this. And it was _unfairly _hot. How was Nero supposed to know he was going to get off on being used like a cheap fucktoy? Granted, he probably should’ve found out he had this kink _before he fucked a demon_, but what a way to find out. When Dante had fully sheathed himself and Nero had seen how his stomach had bulged, feeling his pussy getting stuffed, and how the _slight _orange glow of Dante’s hotter-than-human dick could be seen through his skin, Nero had to avert his gaze to stop himself from cumming. Didn’t help he could still hear the obscene wet sounds of Dante’s cock being coated by Nero’s slick.

Nero had expected it to be rough and fast – whoever tapped out from physical exhaustion lost. But it was a battle of wills and so Dante never sped up from the _painfully _slow slid of pulling Nero up and down his dick. After Nero had adjusted to the feeling of being so _full_, he had quickly begun to melt under the unchanging pace. No matter how Nero tried to rut down, nor taunt Dante when he still had his voice, Dante would just chuckle, holding Nero in place and _not stop this horrible slowness_. It might’ve been hours by this point of snail-paced torture, and Nero just wanted _something_.

Nero knew the _instant _he begged he would lose.

“Is it too much?” Dante murmured into Nero’s ear in fake sympathy, just as he buried himself to the hilt, tenta-dick pulsing and _wriggling ever so slightly_.

Nero could feel his eyes roll back into his head and the arm holding Dante’s horn shake. Dante’s voice had not changed one bit since they started, which only served to discourage Nero. His own voice had been lost after too many hoarse taunts to the “ancient geriatric demon who didn’t have enough strength to properly fuck” and whimpers and moans.

Nero did his best to quell the shakes and tighten his grip on Dante’s horn, looking over his shoulder to make sure Dante saw the challenge in Nero’s eyes. Pressed up so close, Nero could feel Dante’s laugh reverberate through his own. It held a tinge of the Underworld, but it sounded so much like human mirth.

Nero didn’t know how much longer he _could _keep this up, though. The book had said the other Spardas usually declined making a deal with a witch even when they had won the Bargain, but Nero wasn’t naïve enough to trust Dante would walk away from this too. Nero recalled the mention of the witch who bore the twins. Thing was: that was a common fate for losing witches. Like witches craving magic, demons hungered for the one thing that they lacked. Nature liked to keep balance; the higher up the food chain, the smaller the litters and the lower the fertility. Demons paid the price for their prowess in magic and strength with the extreme rarity of offspring. And with demon hunters getting craftier and steadily more dangerous, they were needed more than ever.

But, like their witch counterparts overcoming their magic deficiencies, they found a way to circumvent nature’s intentions.

Humans turned out to be _very _good carriers of demon spawn. A little bit of extra magic during the pregnancy and the child would be functionally demon in practically every aspect. Nero remembered one of his mentors vanishing for a few months after she tried to create a new Contract. She had returned pregnant and any time Nero or the other apprentices asked, they were quickly hushed and told they were being rude. He’d never ended up seeing the baby and had realised what had happened a few years later. Her case had been one of the lighter ones: many demons brought the witch to the Underworld to ensure the witch’s safety and the babe’s health. Some witches didn’t return for _years_, not until they’d given tens, or even _hundreds _of spawn. Some never returned and were presumed stuck in the Underworld as concubines for the rest of eternity.

Nero being a guy wasn’t going to change things – he’d already created a womb as part of his poorly thought out attempt at gaining the upper hand. Sure, it might not take from just this encounter as he’d only just made the parts, but it was _very _possible.

Nero shuddered as Dante lifted him by his thighs, feeling Dante’s cock slip from him, till only the tip twitched at Nero’s entrance. Then with the same carefulness, Nero was lowered down, stomach expanding to accommodate and Nero barely managing a croaking cry. This was _agony_. He just wanted Dante to fuck into him without abandon, to put that famous demonic strength to work and make Nero keen. He wanted Dante to fill him up with cum and to keep fucking Nero, to make him sob with relief as Nero _finally _got pounded into melted satisfaction.

Nero’s head flopped down as Dante slid out again, a broken sound slipping from him. His eyes drifted open, watching blankly as Dante pushed back in, forcing Nero’s body around him, his stomach bulging.

Nero imagined his stomach bloated from a litter of Dante’s young and realised he wasn’t as turned off by that idea as he thought he would be.

Both felt the bond of the Bargain _snap_, causing both of them to freeze and tense.

Nero had given in. He had submitted to Dante and was now _completely _at his mercy.

Dante’s ministrations had stopped and Nero refused to look up, knowing the demon was staring at him. Dante’s hands loosened their grip on Nero’s thighs, now gently stroking them, almost soothing. Nero barely had the urge to squirm, just leant against Dante and tried to catch his breath.

Nero almost worried he’d fucked up and Dante _wasn’t _going to give Nero what he so desperately wanted, that he’d pull out and Nero would be left blue balled and enslaved to a demon. But then he felt a boiling tongue lick a stripe up his neck, and Nero shuddered. Dante removed one of his hands holding Nero’s thigh, Nero sagging on Dante’s cock and pushing it somehow _deeper_, to tilt Nero’s head up and whisper in his ear. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“Fuck…” Nero croaked, shakily clearing his voice and gripping the wrist resting on his thigh. “Fuck me.”

Nero felt the dick inside him twitch, the tip flicking inside him and making Nero shudder. Dante stroked Nero’s neck, and Nero had never felt more powerless and desired in his life. This monster had every means to destroy Nero right now, but was treating him like a fragile doll even as his cock was buried to the hilt inside Nero. Nero felt a thrill go through him, barely making it through the exhausted fog in his mind.

Dante made another of those beautiful chuckles and returned to gently tonguing at Nero’s neck, right next to his fingers. “Already am – gonna have to be more specific.”

Nero groaned and was _finally _able to grind down on the cock inside of him. “_Fuck me_ – make me cum nonstop and _fill me up_.” He felt Dante’s ministrations stop and the hand on his thigh tighten again. If Nero was fully coherent, he may have realised that Dante had also been very close to giving in, only barely outlasting Nero. “Take me however you want, just _do it_!”

Dante laughed again, though this one was less humour and more sensuality; both knew he was completely in control now. His clawed hand drifted down, pressing only so to not break skin, but Nero remind he could, till Dante’s hand rest just above where Nero’s pussy was straining around his cock. He carefully felt along the base, teasing the folds and silently threatening to push his fingers in alongside his cock. Nero was going to _scream _if something didn’t happen fast. Then Dante’s fingers drifted just a little bit higher and rubbed against something _very _sensitive that made Nero’s whole body jolt.

“As you wish.”

Dante’s fingers started massaging Nero’s clit, his other hand now keeping Nero’s thigh in a vice grip and started _finally _giving what Nero wanted. Nero shrieked as he bounced on Dante’s cock, rutting down for each thrust with an eager cry. He could Dante growling behind him, only adding fuel to the fire.

Nero barely lasted a few more minutes before he embarrassingly warbled a wanton moan and came, squirting on Dante’s fingers. Tears were streaming down his face and he was emitting hitched cries with each thrust, overstimulated out of his mind. But when Dante slowed, a concerned rumble against Nero’s chest, Nero twisted around to glare at Dante. “I _told _you to fuck me, so don’t you _dare _back down now.” Nero growled back, somehow managing to hold his stare even as his pussy throbbed from the persistent abuse and coming down from an orgasm.

Dante snarled back, and Nero yelped when he felt Dante’s cock thrash inside him. All following moans were swallowed up as Dante shoved his forked tongue down Nero’s throat.

* * *

Nero couldn’t stop trembling, all his muscles overworked and _aching_. He doubted any gruelling battle training had come even _close _to tiring him out like getting fucked by a demon did. Everything hurt, but it did so with a bone-deep satisfaction from how many times Dante had made Nero cum. True to Nero’s command, Dante had taken Nero however he pleased; bent over the table, rutting on the floor, pined against the wall and now mounted on the floor. Nero had now reached the point where he was so exhausted, he couldn’t cum anymore. Nero was in hedonistic bliss, but there was only one thing wrong.

Dante _still _hadn’t come.

And Nero had demanded it of him.

Meaning until then, Nero was going to keep getting railed within an inch of life.

“Fuck, even after all this, you’re still so tight.” Dante growled, his weight keeping Nero firmly trapped under him. Nero had lost all ability to speak by this point, his mouth hanging agape, losing each attempt to draw breath with a whining moan. He was taking a masochistic pleasure from it now, feeling Dante’s dick rub his oversensitive walls, but he also dearly needed it to be over – tears wouldn’t stop streaming and Nero could no longer support his weight. He’d pretty much become a warm hole for Dante to thrust into without abandon by this point. Nero mewled, the sound mingling with the obscene wet sound of Dante fucking into him, dick _coated _in Nero’s slick, and Nero felt ready to pass out any second. Nero wondered if he’d wake up with Dante still not done.

And then he felt it.

_Something_ pressing against him with each slap.

Nero whimpered, arching to manage a fervent look over his shoulder at Dante. The demon ran his tongue back over his witch’s neck (because Nero was well and truly Dante’s now), a low, calming sound trundling out. Nero didn’t push it, satisfied by the noise and too broken to question it. Dante was pleased by the submission, and he stroked Nero’s flank. “Good, good boy. Just relax.”

Nero didn’t fight against the next thrust, when Dante pushed a little bit harder, until something _popped _into Nero. Nero let loose a wounded sound, only a base part of him in control now, upset that he was pushed well beyond his limit but still eager to please. Nero let out a breathy plea, almost sounding like Dante’s name.

Dante shushed him and his movements slowed, going to a continuous grind of what could only be a _knot _inside Nero. “Easy, easy. Almost over.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Nero’s hair. If Nero hadn’t been fucked out of his mind, he might’ve been curious that a demon could show such tender affection.

The knot had swollen to the point where Dante couldn’t pull out anymore, and Nero had ragdolled under him, shifting with the motions and too tired to even moan. Nero’s eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Dante’s cock give one _final _twitch and then a spreading warmth within him. If Nero had the strength, he would’ve sobbed with relief.

Just before exhaustion overtook him, he felt Dante’s teeth latch into his neck in a restrained nip as the demon rode out his own orgasm.

* * *

Nero woke up sore _all _over like he’d just run a marathon and ready to go back to sleep. He popped his back, feeling himself being ‘cushioned’ against warm scales and leather. It was warm, and it gave him an intense sense of peace to wake up like this, but it wasn’t exactly the softest thing he need right now.

Nero only realised _what _he was lying against when he made to rise and was promptly blocked by a gently tug on his lower body.

A rush of heated memories came back to Nero and his face flushed bright red. He had given into a demon and _loved _it. A quick look around showed he was still in his little hidey-hole workshop, and was back in the reading chair that they had started in. Funny, Nero was half expecting to awake in the Underworld.

“Mornin’.”

Nero craned around to look at the demon that had thoroughly rocked Nero’s world, watching Nero lazily, head resting on his hand, and his other hand resting across Nero’s middle, likely to make sure his witch stayed propped up whilst asleep. Dante smiled at Nero, lips curling just enough for fangs to poke out.

“Morning.” Nero manage to scratch out, glancing at the old clock. Quarter past three. His workshop didn’t have any windows, so Nero had no way of knowing if it was morning or afternoon… or what _day _it was.

Nero made to ask _something_, when he belatedly realised why he couldn’t leave Dante’s lap. He looked down and felt ready to faint when he saw how his stomach had become bloated and distended. Almost like Nero was… he swallowed and pressed his fingers to it, worrying that he had somehow been passed out for _months_.

Dante growled over Nero’s shoulder, his own clawed hand gently rubbing Nero’s stomach. “Sorry, knot’s still there, so cum has had nowhere to go. Should be good in an hour or so.” Oh. Ok.

Nero squirmed, feeling how the cum shifted within him. Dante’s arm tightened, probably not happy to have Nero wriggling on his own oversensitive dick. Nero couldn’t even _see _the knot over his stomach, slipping a hand down to try and poke around, but quickly stopped from how tender everything was.

Nero settled, relaxing into Dante’s hold. He was almost ready to slip back into sleep when Nero remembered a _very _pressing question.

“What…” Nero heard Dante give a questioning rumble. Fuck, Nero found it unfairly sweet those noises – he should be upset by how inhuman they were, but it reminded him of purring cats or crackling fires. “What are you planning to do?”

“Hmm?”

Nero took a slow breath, trying to relax. “With me. What are you planning to do with me?”

Dante’s rumble turned to grumbly-annoyance. “Iunno.”

“What do you _mean _you dunno?!”

Dante groaned and flopped his head on Nero’s neck. Suddenly, Nero was disillusioned with the idea he had in his head of high order demons being proud, respectable, confident and cunning creatures. “_I dunno_.” Dante whined. “I’m _tired_. Can’t we just go back to sleep?”

Nero blinked and was very tempted to whack the demon. “No, I _kinda _wanna know what you’re planning for my future.”

Dante gave an over dramatic groan and tightened his grip on Nero, like he was a giant teddy bear. A giant teddy bear for a demon lord with his dick stuck in it. _Wild_. “Ugh. You said whatever, right?”

“Yeah…?”

Dante huffed. “I’ll do what you want – all that familiar and power source jazz. As long as I get to fuck you whenever, I’m good.”

Nero blinked and had a terrifying moment where he feared that he had a severe episode of illiteracy and had summoned an incubus instead of a Dark Knight. Chances were unlikely (Nero _had _double checked everything before summoning)… but still, if Dante had _really _meant what he had offered, then Nero still had, _sort of_, Contracted a demon. So even if Nero had massively fucked up, he still had a demon under his control. “Is… is that seriously _all_?”

Nero felt Dante twitch inside and his body’s temperature rise, near searing Nero’s back. “Maybe I’ll fuck a_ few_ heirs into you.” Dante chuckled again when he felt Nero tense and tighten around his knot at his vulgar words. “Oh? Seems you’re not against the idea.” He loosened his grip on Nero. “Not gonna rush you though. Your call when.”

Nero looked down at his already distended stomach and he felt his breath hitch. “Uh… not… not right now.”

“But that’s a yes to the Contract?”

Nero nodded and gave a shakey laugh. “It’s a win-win. We get what we both want. Sure.”

Nero felt the Contract form with a rush of power, his soul connecting with Dante’s energy. With a sigh, Nero let the magic flow through his body, soothing his aches and clearing his head. He felt like he had injected caffeine straight into his veins, making Nero crave to start testing how far his new magic stamina could go. Nero sat up properly, now energised, twisting again to look back at Dante. The demon was watching the witch with curiosity, eyes sparking when he saw the wild vitality in Nero’s gaze.

Nero gave a lazy smirk, biting his lip and ground down on Dante. “Think you can go again soon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on twitter @VioletMaenad


End file.
